Enemies?
by Shadow Bandit991
Summary: On their latest mission, the boys are captured. They've been tortured for information. Just when it seems like everything's over, some mysterious people come. Can the boys trust them or  are they their newest enemies?


The gundam pilots hung from the chains around their wrists. They were bleeding from various wounds. None of them looked to be alive. Their latest mission had gone wrong. They were ambushed going into the base. For endless hours they were interrogated for information on the mission. No one cracked. All of them had fallen unconscious from blood loss and intense pain.

Little did they know or any of the soldiers know that three people were setting bombs all over the FOX base. They snuck past the security cameras with ease. They were all dressed in black and wore black masks.

"Why is this so easy?" One of them asked the other two as they entered the base. It sounded like a female.

"Yeah… I haven't seen many guards since we've been here." a male voice whispered.

"Maybe they're on vacation." the last person said, who was also a girl.

The other two smacked her.

"I highly doubt that." the other girl hissed.

"Why are you so uptight, Jordan?" the second girl asked, rubbing her head.

"You're going to blow the mission!" the male said. "We were told to get in, plant the bombs, get out, and blow it."

The male had already gone planted two bombs while they were arguing. The three of them separated. It wasn't long before the alarm went off.

"Now the friggin' alarm goes off!" the male groaned.

A dozen soldiers started running down the hallway towards him. The man pulled out another bomb from his bag, placed it on the wall and ran. Once he rounded the corner, 5 more soldiers appeared.

"Hey! Stop!" Some of the soldiers yelled.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a colt python. He had great aim, killing the 5 soldiers with a bullet right between the eyes. As he continued to run, he reloaded.

"Kyle… you doing okay over there?" Jordan said over his headset.

"Just peachy." he muttered. "Any word from Mika?"

"Probably daydreaming."

Kyle ducked into a small passage way. The dozen of soldiers bolted past him. He squeezed out of the passage way and finished planting his bombs.

"I'm done over here." he told his partners.

"Me too." Jordan yawned. "This mission sucks. I didn't get to kill anybody. I haven't even seen anybody."

"Lucky you." Kyle chuckled. "You want to push the button?"

"Like always."

"Mika… are you finished yet?"

There wasn't any answer.

"The idiot probably forgot to turn on her headset." Jordan grunted.

"No, she didn't forget." A deep voice came over. "She's just a little… busy."

Both Kyle and Jordan went silent.

"Now why don't you two be good little kids and disarm the bombs."

Jordan started to chuckle. "You think just because you have Mika, that we're going to disarm the bombs? You're pretty damn stupid."

"You don't think I know what you're capable of? Well you're wrong, dear. I know all about you three."

Jordan and Kyle had met up by now. They took off their masks. Jordan had shoulder length navy blue hair and pale green eyes. Kyle had very short spiked white hair that made his light blue eyes pop.

"How is it that she's the one who always gets captured?" Jordan asked, taking off the headset. She was getting annoyed with the man rambling on.

"I don't know. But you know we have to find her."

"Can't we just leave her here. I mean we can--"

"Jordan!"

"Fine!"

They began to walk down the maze of halls. They were aware of the cameras that followed their every move. That's just what they wanted to happen. Let the soldiers think they have the upper hand. The two of them found a hall that had only four doors. They looked at each other for a minute and then shrugged.

"Behind door number one is…" Kyle said as he turned the knob on the first door on the right.

He opened the door to see the five pilots. Jordan joined his side. She was a little taken back by the sight. A large pool of blood was forming at the pilots feet.

"Wasn't expecting that." Jordan said. "But then again I was expecting Mika to not be here."

"We have to get them down." Kyle said, pulling out a large knife from his bag.

"What _don't_ you have in that bag? And what is that knife going to do?" Jordan asked. The bag was small but he seemed to be able to fit a rifle in it undetected.

"You don't want to know. The knife can cut through any metal, Ms. Know-it-all."

Jordan took off a bobby pin from underneath her hair. They began freeing the pilots one by one. When the last one was free, he was set down along the wall with his friends.

Slow clapping came from behind Jordan and Kyle. "Very well done. I didn't think you'd get this far."

Jordan and Kyle whipped around. A man with a long white lab coat stood in the door way. He had huge bags under his brown eyes. His once slick black hair was graying. Six soldiers stood by his side. One held Mika, who's arm was painfully twisted behind her back. Mika's long, lower back fire red hair fell over her face. There was just enough space between her bangs for her frightened forest green eyes to look out of.

The scientist took out a gun from his pocket and pushed it against Mika's head. "Disarm the bombs or we'll kill you all."

Jordan's fingers were itching to go into her pocket and pull out the detonator. No matter how much she said she hated Mika, she couldn't get her killed for some stupid mission. Kyle was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

The scientist was getting angry. "Give me the damn detonator!!"

"No." Jordan said quietly.

The man scowled. "Fine have it your way."

The soldiers took out their guns. Simultaneously they all fired at the pilots, Jordan, Kyle, and Mika.


End file.
